User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before Jan 2010): /Archive Cast list I've been watching you update your cast list and think some of those picks are fantastic! Linda Hunt for Lini is dead on. I also like Kathy Bates for Verin. My thought for Moiraine though and it has always been this way for me was Kate Beckinsale. Just my idea.--OPTIMOUS 03:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I could see Kate Bechinsale as Moiraine. The reason I thought of Mira Furlan is because of her work on Babylon 5 as Delen. When I read Moiraine, and when I listen to the audio books as well, I always think of Delen's accent. Thanks for the feedback! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I've never seen that show. I guess I need to watch it. Maybe it will change my pick :)--OPTIMOUS 18:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Ajah names list Very nice job. Thank you very much. Fatidiot1234 23:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes Is there any way you could set up recent changes as in Wikipedia, multiple changes to a given article on a single day are consolidated into a single line? Fatidiot1234 16:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Works splendidly. Thank you very much. Mike Fatidiot1234 21:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Aviendha Cheers for clearing that up mate. I was wondering why there's a spoiler section without anything in it. As long as there is content there, I'm happy to leave well enough alone. I'm pretty new to this editing stuff. Astro Droid 02:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lewin Thanks for moving the Lewin page and linking the new character page to the disambiguation. And I’ve left a message on the community page thingy, so it works. Cheers. Image deletion Just wanted to thank you for deleting the images as you did. Kept seeming to make mistakes as I was uploading them. I'm hoping I'm okay to upload all these images, by the way? I'd love to edit eventually too but don't have time at the moment, so figure I might as well make the wiki have visual information as well as textual. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 01:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem about the deletions. It happens. Since the images are properly sourced, they should be fine. I'll make sure, though. Great to have you here! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention, you may also want to delete the old revision of this file as I uploaded it under the wrong name. The comic is rather confusing as to who's talking so I had to go back to the novel to find out. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 01:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. Let me know if you need any more help. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Character template Hi there. Just thought I'd let you know that the reason I changed the character template was so that the Asmodean page worked properly. With both infoboxes calling for the WoT encyclopedia, it meant there was 2 links and also that the text was being moved around to make way for the second such link. I don't actually know why that page even has two infoboxes when others don't, but there we go. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 11:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :There was some formatting that was missing from his page for the text problem. The two links are fine. The reason that he has the two infoboxes is mainly because of Aginor and Balthamel. When a character has been re-born or has assumed an alias for a long period of time, they get two (or more) infoboxes. I fixed the problem on Asmodean's page. Let me know if you have any more questions. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had actually removed the formatting because it was causing even bigger problems. With the "clear all" tag, the page looks like this on higher resolutions, whereas without it, the page looks like this. The other reason for adding the "if" statement to the template is because this wiki may eventually have pages that the WoT Encyclopedia doesn't have. For example, I'm likely to add pages on Lords Argirin Darelos and Ballin Elamri who only exist in the CCG, and so the WoT Encyclopedia don't have pages on them. Just seemed to make more sense to me. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 04:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation I'm up to tgs chapter 46 and the new character Lairain is introduced. I'm uncertain now what all new Aes Sedai's affiliation's are due to Elaida now gone and the White Tower is whole. Any ideas--GuanYu79 07:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I brought this up here. I think that all of "Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower" and "Rebel Aes Sedai" will revert to "White Tower" or whatever it was before the split. However, we would need to manually categorize those people to show that they either remained in the Tower or rebeled. Unaligned Sisters would remain the same. Sound good to you? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that sounds good. I agree there still should be a reference within the character profile as to whether they were rebel or loyal rather than all Aes Sedai just being white Tower affiliation--GuanYu79 21:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Mayene Just doing Bertain Gallenne's character page. Do we have a good Mayene flag to put in his character template. Did Bertain's template but just can't seem to work out how to do the colours for Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault,. Could you help me out please--GuanYu79 01:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah worked it out in the end and was quite surprised. I'm putting in the new colour templates for Asha'man and Seanchan and as yet, there has been no change in colour. Is there any reason for this? ie check out Jinjin, Karldin Manfor, Jur Grady and Fager Neald.--GuanYu79 02:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Just a quick word. I'm not going to be doing too much in the way of altering text or such, just basically fixing grammar, punctuation, and such. As it stands right now, I'm not seeing too much in the way of spelling errors, grammar, or punctuation errors, but I'm catching them as I go. Since editing such a massive (and fun, did I mention the fun?) wiki is usually seat-of-the-pants flying, it'll be a touch-and-go deal. So, if I mess with something you guys don't want messed with, just let me know. Also, I'm not here to step on any toes, so if my name pops up as editing a page you've already edited, please don't take it personally. I'm not that kind of person, just fixing small things as I see them. So, happy reading and editing to everyone! JoeMat 07:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC)JoeMat Unnamed characters Hey I'm not sure why your worried with the unnamed characters. Why don't we try and get all named characters done first and then look at what's left to do. There are still a ton of characters that have been named that haven't been written up yet and there are some such as maids, bartenders etc that I don't really care about and haven't mentioned--GuanYu79 23:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Worried, no. Not even all that concerned. It is, however, a project that I have been thinking about and working on for a while. It is also is part of the statistical analysis that I am doing. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Years? So some thoughts I had were what should we do about year links? Should we make a whole bunch of redirects to Timeline? Ideas?--OPTIMOUS 18:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Looking at the listing, are we? :) :) :) Redirects should be good. I would recomend adding some of those "anchor" things on the Timeline page. Same as on the Glossary pages as well as , so that the redirects can go directly to that particular year. I was going to try to create some of those pages, but I didn't know about the Timeline page and I never got around to it. Sounds great.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 18:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC)